Aversion
The power to have your natural and/or supernatural abilities weakened when in contact with something, or when a certain event occurs. A Sub-Power ofPower AugmentationPower Negation . The opposing power of Affinity and Powers Via Object. Also Called *Specific Weakening *Specific Vulnerability *Kryptonite Effect Capabilities Aversion allows users to become weaker in all areas when they come in contact with a certain object, event, or emotion. It is also possible to weaken or nullify existing powers as well. Long-term exposure to the aversion may result in fatal bodily conditions (e.g: Cancer), or even death. Affects *Strength *Speed *Durability *Stamina *Regeneration Associations *May accompany some form of detection in order to know when their aversion is close by. Variations *''Elemental Aversion: become weaker when in a certain part of nature. **''Water Aversion: become weaker when in contact with water. **''Earth Aversion'': become weaker from rich soil. **''Air Aversion'': become weaker from fresh air. **''Electric Aversion'': become weaker when in contact with electricity. **''Light Aversion'': become weaker when in light. **''Dark Aversion'': become weaker when in the dark. *''Temperature Aversion: become weaker depending on how warm/cold it is **''Heat Aversion: become weaker when it is hotter. **''Cold Aversion'': become weaker when it is cooler. *''Empathic Aversion: become weaker when feeling (or in contact with someone feeling) a certian emotion. **''Fear Aversion: become weaker when someone, or yourself, is afraid. **''Anger Aversion'': become weaker when when someone, or yourself, is angry. **''Love Aversion'': become weakerwhen in love, or when near loved ones. **''Joy Aversion'': become weaker when when someone, or yourself, is happy. *''Weather Aversion: become weaker depending on the weather. **''Rain Aversion: become weaker when its raining. **''Snow Aversion'': become weaker when its snowing. **''Storm Aversion'': become weaker when there is a storm. *''Cosmic Aversion: become weaker from cosmic forces. **''Solar Aversion: become weaker when in sunlight. **''Lunar Aversion'': become weaker when in moonlight. *''Life Aversion: become weaker with more living things near. **''Human Aversion: become weaker when there are more humans close. **''Superhuman Aversion'': become weaker when more superhumans are close. **''Animal Aversion'': become weaker when animals (or a certain animal) is close. **''Alien Aversion'': become weaker when someone from another world is close. *''Death Aversion: become weaker when more people die. **''Dead Aversion: become weaker when corpses are nearby. **''Undead Aversion'': become weaker when zombies, mummies, vampires, etc. are nearby. **''Spirit Aversion'': become weaker when ghosts, phantoms, etc. are nearby. *''Sin Aversion: become weaker when a certain sin is present. **''Pride Aversion: become weaker when someone, or yourself, is overly stubborn. **''Envy Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is dangerously jealous. **''Greed Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is selfish and materialistic. **''Wrath Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is full of violence and rage. **''Lust Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is full of sexual desire and pleasure. **''Gluttony Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is overconsumptious. **''Sloth Aversion'': become weaker when someone, or yourself, is lazy or apathic. *''Karma Aversion: become weaker depending on a person's morale. **''Good Aversion: become weaker with more good people nearby. **''Evil Aversion'': become weaker with more bad people nearby. *''Object Aversion: ''become weaker when in contact with a certain object. **''Kryptonite: Kryptonite is the stone that weakens Superman and other Kryptonians. *'Music Aversion:' Become weaker when music is heard. **''Song Aversion: Become weaker when a certain song is heard. **''Genre Aversion'': Become weaker when a certain song genre is heard. **''Sound Aversion'': Become weaker when a certain sound is heard. Limits *You have no control over this power. *Target must be in range in order for this power to work. Known Users *Firebenders (Avatar the Last Airbender, firebending abilities are nulled when a solar eclipse occurs) *Vampires (Folklore, become weakened when near sunlight, crosses, running water, and/or garlic) *Moka Akashiya (Rosario+Vampire, becomes weakened when in water) *Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario+Vampire, is weakened by extreme heat) *Superman/Clark Kent (DC Comics, becomes weaker with Green Kryptonite) *Bizzaro (DC Comics, Becomes weaker with Blue Kryptonite) *Martian Manhunter (DC Comics, becomes weaker when near flames) *Fairies (Folklore, become weakened when near iron.) *Devil Fruit Users (One Piece, becomes weak when in water) *John Hancock (Hancock, becomes weaker when near others of his race) *Cole McGrath (inFamous, becomes hurt when he enters water) *Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist, becomes useless when wet) *Ice-Users (Fiction, becomes weak when exposed to extreme heat) *Jackie Estacado (the Darkness, becomes weaker in light) *Venom (Marvel, becomes weaker when exposed to sonic waves or fire) *Carnage (Marvel, becomes weaker when exposed to sonic waves or fire) Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Rare power Category:Article stubs Category:Magical Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power